Innumerable applications require the use of a lightweight, portable light source. For example, mechanics are often faced with the problem of insufficient lighting in the inspection of the underside or internal regions of a vehicle, which difficulty has heretofore been addressed by the use of clumsy hanging lights which suffer from their need for a hook or bracket for attachment and which also create undesirable shadows. In addition, these lights often, because of their size, have to be placed in a position in which they blind the user.
Maintenance personnel have also been faced with the inconvenience of available portable light sources in their inspection and maintenance of equipment, passageways, access panels and the like which a generally unlighted. Sportsmen, e.g., backpackers, spelunkers, hunters and fishermen have also expressed a need for a portable light source since it is often impossible or impractical to carry a hand held flashlight-type light source. Heretofore, these users have relied on hand held flashlights or head mounted light sources. Obviously, hand held flashlights are often impractical if not impossible to effectively use. One problem with head mounted light sources is that the user must turn his head in the direction he wishes the light source to be directed. A second problem with head mounted light sources is that at night the light may cause the user's eyes to constrict thereby decreasing his vision in the surrounding darkness.
An additional problem with the previously mentioned devices is when the power supply, e.g., batteries, is exhausted while the user is involved in an activity. When this happens the user has to cease the activity being performed and replace the power supply, if replacements are readily available.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a portable lighting system that has a light assembly attachable to a user's clothing. It would be a further benefit to have a light assembly that is rotatable about the point of attachment to the user's clothing. It would be a still further benefit to have a light assembly wherein the sharpness of the projected light beam may be focused. It would be an additional benefit, to provide a battery pack that has a plurality of individual battery sets.